33 Hlavní Apartments computers
There are numerous computers located in the apartment building at 33 Hlavní in northern Prague that can be accessed during Deus Ex: Mankind Divided. The contents of these computers give insight into the lives of their owners. Even Prybil's computer This computer is located in apartment 201 and is unlocked. Update on your parents' status From: Brigita Venk To: Even Prybil Mr. Prybil, I now have clearer information on what has happened. In a recent raid upon the offices of the Foundation For Augmented Advancement, an activist and fund-raising organization with ties to ARC and other suspected terrorist organizations, the State Police discovered your parents' names among the regular contributors. For this reason, both Mr. and Mrs. Prybil have been summarily deported to the Utulek Complex and are unable to leave due to the legal restrictions on augmented individuals in place by the authorities in Prague. By law, the property of terrorist colluders is subject to full seizure, although I have managed to obtain a moratorium on the confiscation of your parents' condominium, and most of its contents, namely for the future sake of your sister Natasha. With no surviving family on your father's side, and close relatives on your mother's side being currently untraceable, you are considered to assume the role of Natasha's legal guardian if mutual agreement is established. On your parents' behalf, I am instructed to ask you to leave your studies and return to Czechia to take care of her. In the event of you becoming your sister's legal guardian, the condominium and its associated storage locker (code 2913) will remain in your possession until your sister's fourteenth birthday, or until your parents official release from Golem, whichever comes sooner. Since you have no legal claim to the condominium, in the event you move out before the end of the moratorium period it could and may be seized immediately by the State as an abandoned property. As has become increasingly common with Utulek, I have been unable to contact your parents since their deportation to the Complex. The authorities assure me all is well. Should you decide to return to Prague, you have one week to make your decision and return to occupy the condominium. Otherwise, all property will be confiscated immediately and your sister will become a ward of the State. Please let me know your decision as soon as possible. Brigita Venk Partner Hlast & Strava RE: My life feels like it exploded From: Pierre Amstutz To: Even Prybil That sounds messed up. I'm not gonna lie, I'd love to see you come back here, but we both know you're not going to. I've had so many roommates in my life that I've lost count, but in all that time you're the only one who ever put a picture of his family on the wall. I can't pretend to know what you're going through, and I have no helpful advice to give you. All I know is that you're doing what you have to do. Trust yourself more, it'll work out. I was looking into maybe coming to visit but flights to Prague are a nightmare with all the security lockdowns and stuff going on. Sorry, buddy. Take care, we're all thinking about you. Pete REFERENCED EMAIL: ---------------------------------------- From: Even Prybil To: Pierre Amstutz Subject: My life feels like it exploded Pete, You've probably heard, there was another bombing in Prague. Me and Nat are fine, but the city is trying out a new system where after a terrorist attack all the schools move to stadiums, and the kids camp out there for a week under the protection of soldiers or something. It might be the National Guard but I don't know. Even the police over here took military strength. It all seems pretty extreme to me, but everything is these days. At least it keeps the parents from freaking out. Which is why I'm writing. For the first time since I moved here, I'm home alone with no one to worry about but me. And as soon as that hit me, I felt so relieved I almost felt like crying. Actually I did. There's no point pretending I'm OK with this. No exaggeration. Pete, I have no idea what I'm doing here! Sometimes I think it would be better for Nat if I let her go to a foster home. Those people want to be parents, and they know what they're doing. Meanwhile I keep hoping that someone at school is going to tell her about periods so I don't have to. She's only 10 for god's sake! I'm freaking out. I don't know what to do. Even John Dubnyk's computer This computer is located in apartment 202 which is involved in the side mission Neon Nights. It has a security rating of 1. Last Night From: babayaga@tmail.mail To: novyneon@genmail.mail My god, John, what happened last night? I mean, I've heard of bad Neon trips before, people that see pitch black instead of color. But nothing like what happened to that augmented girl. I haven't seen one of them react that way to something since... Any idea who she was? Please tell me you got rid of the body. If not, maybe call that secret "service" of yours. They're supposed to be cleaners, right? Kasia Friends or Enemies From: Bonbon To: novyneon@genmail.mail A black bird in a courtyard whispered something funny to me yesterday. It said you're quite the rainbow pisser. Funny I've never been invited to your parties. Even funnier that we've never met. My people are the only ones authorized by the Dvali to distribute Neon in this city. If you're buying from someone else, I need to know who and I need to know where. Either I find out who's been dealing behind my back, or you'll be pissing worse than rainbows. Bonbon Here If You Need Us From: Cygnus To: novyneon@genmail.mail Rumor has it that Bonbon and her gang have been sniffing around for both of us. If she contacts you, I don't want you to get scared. Remember, we're the ones with someone on the inside. We're the ones who control Neon and we're the ones who deserve to get rich. It's important that we look out for each other. If you need anything, you know how to get in touch. Cygnus Order Confirmation This e-mail only shows up when "cleaning services" has been hired. From: Cygnus To: novyneon@genmail.mail Another order already, John? Alright, man, we're just happy you like the stuff so much. Someone will take care of your apartment as soon as it's possible. Don't worry about sticking around. We know how to get in. I suggest you go for a walk, take care of anything you need to take care of. Once you get back, you'll find your package on the bed. Hell, we'll even clean the place for you just to keep up appearances! Cygnus PS. You're coming to the Neon Rave, right? I'll slip you an extra keycard in case you want to bring someone. Important Security Update This e-mail does not appear until after Jensen returns from G.A.R.M.. From: Systems Administrator To: novyneon@genmail.mail This is an automated message regarding your smart home system. Please be advised that all private security functionality linked to the Prague State Police will be offline for the duration of the current curfew. We apologize for the temporary inconvenience and advise you to remain within your home until normal order has been restored. Have a nice day, safe and sound with your smart home system. Jim Miller's computers For the contents of Jim Miller's computers in apartment 203, see Jim Miller's computers. Little k's computer This computer can be found in apartment 302 and is used by Little k, the lead journalist of Samizdat. Adam Jensen needs to access this computer to progress with the side mission Samizdat. The computer has a security rating of 1. Note: E-mails from K and Bones appear only after the Samizdat mission begins. Moon Base From: bones@tmail.mail To: Littlek@tmail.mail K is getting antsy about the next issue. I told him we should lead with the Moon Base story and he freaked out on me. Seriously, how are we not leading with this story? Anyway, he wants you to come in so we can all talk about it. Just make sure you're not followed. Issue 67 From:k@tmail.mail To:'''Littlek@tmail.mail Bones won't shut up about the moon base. I keep telling him we have no facts but he just won't let it go. I want you to get back as soon as you can. I need to talk about the next issue with someone who cares about more that reliving some old cosmonaut fantasy. I'm assuming you got something on Praha Dovoz by now? Re: Join Samizdat '''From: angela.gunn@tmail.mail To: Littlek@tmail.mail I have a great amount of respect for you - for all of you - but I do not want to hide. You've changed your names, erased your pasts, left everything and gone underground. I'm not sure I have it in me to do all that. More importantly, I'm not sure it's necessary. I have my own ideas about how to make things better... Be careful down there, Suzanne... And know that I'll always be a faithful reader of Samizdat. Angela Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided computers